


This knots for you

by BloodyFreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Not brothers, Top!Sam, bareback, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreckles/pseuds/BloodyFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPNKINK-MEME PROMPT: Dean's an alpha but there's something wrong with him: he's not interested in fucking betas and omegas, no, he'd rather get fucked by a big alpha man.</p><p>Thing is, he can't find any alpha to fuck him, because alphas just aren't attracted to others alphas (or none of the alphas Dean has met were willin to take the risk getting caught with another alpha because it's taboo or something)</p><p>Then Sam, barely 14 and still lanky as hell, pops his knot and makes it very clear that Dean is his now, and okay, Sam might still be shorter and skinny but his dick is huge and his knot even bigger and Dean might be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This knots for you

**Author's Note:**

> First off, sorry I haven't been writing anything lately. I'll start working on that soon. But secondly I got in the writing mood and decided to scour the spnkink meme community and something caught my attention, so I wrote it to the best of my abiities. I hope it's okay at least. I'm not happy with the sex scene, felt like I've written better but I'll work on that in the long run. Original prompt can be found here incase you want to try your hand at it: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/86430.html?thread=32668062#t32668062

Society was a crock of shit. It always had been in Dean's eyes, but to be more more specific, it had more to do with a/o/b genetics. Society allowed these genes to dictate down to the nitty gritty bone. Omegas were submissive hard ups willing to do anything for a knot, Betas were the ones who were meant to the partner an alpha dreamed of, while Alphas were the cream of the crop, the domineering types. 

Where did that leave Dean? Looking at him, yeah, you'd be right. Bonafied alpha. He inherited it from his daddy. He always knew someday he'd pop a knot, he always knew his chemistry would lead him around by his dick.

Only....

It didn't.

Dean remembers as far back as three, being around the big strong alphas his father had as friends and how he looked up to them and admired them. Around eleven he realized he didn't just admire these alphas, but he had some pretty serious crushes. He secretly wished he'd end up an omega, but alas, life? Never that freaking simple. 

When he popped his knot. His dad and mom held him a A Man Party, okay, so he called it The Man Party but it was really called A coming of age Celebration. Once you went through the changes, everyone had one and when he had his, he felt nothing but bitter resentment for his body working against him. As people congratulated and patted him on the back for receiving such a high reputation in society, he wanted to slap their hands away and sulk off to his room. Was it too much to ask that the knotheads he dreamed about let him take it hard and long? 

That was over six years ago. Thirteen was an age of enlightenment and moodiness he didn't want to relive but some of that bitterness holds over. In his world, it's frowned upon if members of the same genetic hardwiring sleep together. It's seen as an abomination. Much as he wants an alpha to bed him, it just wouldn't happen. 

It would never happen. 

He was stuck for the rest of his life, being fawned over by Omegas and Betas he had no interest in while his mom and her friends tried to set him up with the wifey or husband for life. 

But then....

Sam came along.

\---------

It was the first week of November in 2013, winter was already hitting Kansas pretty hard and Dean was arms deep in a engine that wouldn't start for shit. He tried everything he could from cheap tricks to using the best parts they had on hand and still, the damn thing was a stubborn son of a bitch. It even spit rusty old oil in his face at one point as Castiel walked by and dryly commented that he should clean his face before the omega population realized he wasn't the prize winner they wanted.

 _Screw_ , Castiel. He wasn't anyone's prize. 

His head was still deep underneath the hood as he was deciding to call the shop's client and admit defeat. _“I'm sorry, Elroy ol boy but she's a goner. Looks like you'll have to get a new engine or buy a whole new car.”_ Yeah, like that would go over well. Elroy was one of their most loyal customers, he had been fixing this old chevy for years. 

“Deano,” His father's voice verbrated into his head.

Dean jumped up and knocked his head against the hood, cursing as he knew a lump was going to turn up at the sharp pain that stabbed through his skull. “Thanks, dad. Sneak up on a man while he's in deep thought. That gets people killed.”

John scoffed, lips pulling at the corners teasingly. “You having deep thoughts? Call me when the President's a woman.” 

There was a very throaty and somewhat squeaky giggle to the left of his father, so before he could retort, his eyes landed on a very gawky and awkward looking teenage boy with bright slanted eyes and a mop of chestnut brown hair that looked like it was washed in the finest waterfalls in fiji. 

“Who's this?,” Dean asked, momentarily mesmerized before he reminded himself that the object of his somewhat lust was probably underage and a big no no. 

John grinned. “Remember my friend Mary Campbell?”

“Yeah, she moved here about two years ago,” Dean recalled with a nod.

“Well, this is her son, Sam and he's here to learn a thing or two about cars,” John said, casting a proud glance in Sam's direction.

The boy looked down, eyes coy yet shy and Dean felt a stab of disappointment. Okay, maybe the kid was cute but alphas never looked away in embarrassment. Definitely some omega. 

Dean smiled, giving Sam a critical look. “What's got you interested, kid?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “I... well...”

John clapped a hand over Sam's shoulder. “Let's just say he needs to know because he recently got his own car in May and he'd enjoy learning a thing or two to keep her running on his own when he's finally old enough to get his license.”

“Yeah, that,” Sam nearly muttered, shuffling his body awkwardly, eyes on Dean for a second before he looked away.

“And I'm guessing you want me to teach him?,” Dean asked, wanting to shoot his dad a death glare. Then again, even if Sam wasn't here, he wouldn't. He always respected his father's decisions for him at the shop despite the fact that he's been legally an adult for two years. 

“Ring a ding ding. You hit the bell on the head,” John said, smiling. “He's all yours.” 

Dean nodded. “Got it. We'll work out a schedule and go from there.”

John clapped Sam on the back again and Sam jerked forward with a grunt, looking startled. “You're in good hands, son. My boy knows what he's doing and he's an excellent teacher.”

“Thanks,” Sam muttered again.

John shot him a concerned look then nodded. “I'll leave you boys to it.” 

John left them, standing by the old green chevy that had finally given up on life and Dean wasn't sure what to say as Sam slid his hands in the pockets of his gray hoodie but it came to him. “Alright, so the engine on this is kaput. Meaning dead. We'll leave this be and we'll go look at a car that's got a much simpler problem for you to learn from.”

Sam looked up and nodded. “Okay.”

Dean shut the hood down with a slam and then nodded his head for Sam to follow. 

The boy trailed along almost like a puppy dog. 

\----------

The morning was spent looking at broken ignitions, changing oil and rotating tires. How to tell the difference between a dirty gas filter and a broken line. What to do when Axles broke. Sam seemed completely immersed in the subjects presented to him, he even had a small notebook and a pen, writing away like the devil himself was guiding his hand. Infact, he seemed like a whole new kid. 

When lunch time rolled around, Dean took him out to his own beauty of an Impala and let Sam gawk in awe before the kid promptly said He'd seen better. Dean nearly went on a tirade about how no other car was better but he decided to let it slide.

As they drove over to Patty's diner, the windows rolled down as crisp early winter air struck them in the face, he noted the change in smell. It wasn't sickly sweet, or even like the beta scent of roasted almonds. It was distinctly heady, spicy but lower like.... he shook his head as he pulled into the lane, one more road ahead and then they'd be there.

It was almost quiet save for Def Leppard playing on low and Sam scribbling away in that little blue notebook.

Dean pulled into the diner parking lot and the kid followed, distinctly more at his side than hanging back like he did all day. Huh, maybe it just took getting to know someone a little before he seemed more at ease with them. 

He guided him to a booth he always sat at, window seat, close to the kitchen so you could smell all that home goodness wafting in from the back. The waitress came and took their orders, Dean got the usual. Chili Burger with chili fries and a coke. And Sam seemed a bit on the healthy side. Chicken Breast Salad with a thousand Island dressing and pineapple juice. 

As they waited, Sam kept writing and it was starting to drive Dean insane. Not to mention he felt awkward. He taught the kid all morning and didn't know shit about him. He decided to start talking as he pulled off his gloves and balled them into his coat pocket. “So... weekday. Shouldn't you be In school?”

Sam's hand stopped after a second and he looked up slowly. “I'm homeschooled.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow at that. “Were you bullied or something?”

Sam shook his head, pursing his lips. 

“Then what?,” Dean pressed, sliding his legs a little under the table to sprawl out and relax. His mother had always referred to him as a lazy lion. 

Sam looked at him then shrugged. “I'm a reclusive genius who can't handle working with my peers?”

Dean blinked. “Okay, fine. If you don't want to tell me...”

Sam gave an annoyed sigh. “I was being serious. I really am a reclusive genius who can't handle large crowds or doing school work in a class full of kids.” 

Dean nodded slowly. “How are you faring right now?”

“I want to curl up in a ball and hide in the back of your car as you bring my food in a doggy bag to me?,” Sam suggested, looking mildly humored. 

Dean felt a little concern at that. “If I had known. I would have had them deliver and we could have eaten in my dad's office.”

“No, it's fine. I'm okay... for now,” Sam said with a slight shake of his head. 

Dean nodded and silence fell over them. The smell of good food cooking couldn't block out that heady scent he had caught earlier. Infact it was stronger now. He licked his lips and knocked his knuckles against the table. “How old are you, anyway?”

“Fourteen. I'll be fifteen next year,” Sam said a bit too cemented. As if he needed Dean to know that more than he wanted Dean to know it. 

“Good that you're starting young on the car thing, dad should have brought you by a year or so ago so you could be better taught by now,” Dean said conversationally. 

Sam shrugged. “Yeah, well... I'm learning now and that's all that matters.”

Just as Dean was about to speak again, the waitress was coming their way with the food and she settled in down in front of them before giving Dean a wink. “Extra fries, sugar.”

“Cindy, darling. All I need is extra you,” Dean flirted with a coy smirk.

She laughed, rolling her eyes and nearly pranced away. Her omega scent sticking in the air like a wet leaf. 

Dean looked up in time to see Sam looking a little strange, his face was pinched and he almost seemed kinda... nah, he was imagining it. 

As they dug into their respective meals, Dean was in heaven and he hardly noticed the fact that their legs had intertwined underneath the table. Sam seemed content to keep them there and Dean didn't rebuff him for the gesture. 

By the time they were finished and Dean dropped Sam off at his home. He felt like asking if the kid was an alpha, because he certainly didn't act like one. But what business was it of a twenty year old to ask a fourteen year old such a question as that?

\---------

A whole month passed and Sam came in three days a week to learn about cars. He was a fast learner. He picked up on things easily and sometimes found out what the problem was before Dean did. Sam did strange things, sometimes things that were a little too strange. Like brush his hand against Dean's purposely, or knock their knees under the table. Once he even hugged him for a little too long and whispered thanks in his ear but Dean chalked it all up to his imagination.

That didn't stop his responses though. He was turned on by the alpha, despite his age. Yes, he was definitely an alpha. It was more subtle. Not as overt and in your face as some alphas made themselves out to be. Sam was.. different. He walked in this way that claimed the world but it was so silent you wouldn't notice unless you were really looking at him. 

They were both rolled underneath a Ford F-150, checking tubes and wires as they lay side by side. They were covered in grease and quite frankly both could use a shower. “Five minute break.”

“Should we...?,” Sam asked, rolling back and forth underneath the car.

“Nah, just chill here for a minute and then keep going,” Dean said as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

It was silent for a few moments and then Sam spoke. “I wanted to learn about cars because... my dad died two days after my eleventh birthday and before he did, he made me promise I'd learn.” 

Dean was stunned into silence from that. What did you say to something obviously pivitol for a young boy Sam's age? “I... I'm sorry he's gone but at least you're doing the right thing by him.”

Sam made a scruff noise. “I don't need sympathy. I've long since gotten over it.” 

Dean nodded, part of him wanted to reach out and hug the kid but that would be difficult in their current positions. 

It went quiet again and then something happened that made Dean unsure of how to proceed. He felt a hand on his thigh, he was sure it was Sam's hand and it was trailing up across his crotch, rubbing deftly at his hard nub that was beginning to get hard. “Sammy?” He choked, turning to look at him.

Sam had a look of concentration on his face, but there was determination mixed in and what looked a little like mischief. His large paw kept rubbing at Dean's dick through his jeans and Dean muffled a groan as he tried to swallow his tongue. “Dude... what are you doing? We're both alphas!,” he hissed quietly.

Sam snorted. “I really don't care about society's standards.”

 _You and me both_ , Dean thought. “You're also underage!”

“Do I need to repeat myself?,” Sam asked sharply.

“Dude... serio-ah-usly,” Dean protested, his cock diamond hard in his jeans. Chafing against his boxers and begging for release. 

“I see the way you look at me. I can smell your arousal when I'm near...,” Sam said softly, somehow managing to turn on his side underneath the fucking truck. He rolled a little but stayed where he was. “I know I'm just a kid, but I've read about stuff like this. Alphas fucking. Forbidden but sometimes we're not set to go by nature.”

Dean groaned, closing his eyes like a shut screw and shook his head. “Do you know how much trouble I could get in? If ah, shit, ah shit,” he trailed off, lifting his hips up into Sam's hand. “If you were eighteen, I wouldn't care. I'd love to but you're … yeah, you're...” 

“No one has to know,” Sam said like a demon in his ear, licking a stripe up the shell of his ear. “Except my mom.”

“Your mom!?,” Dean almost exclaimed too loudly.

Sam kept rubbing and Dean was so freaking close, so close. “Yeah, my mom. I told her about you and how I wanted you. She thinks it might be good for me.” 

Dean groaned deep in his throat again, and clenched his teeth. “Because moms are always with the idea of a older man corrupting their precious innocent kids.” 

Sam chuckled, deep and throaty. Dean realized despite the fact that he was a few inches shorter, and a bit too thin, his voice was definitely bordering on grown man. “How about I seduce you and we leave it at that.”

Dean turned to look at him, eyes half closed. “You're not gonna take no for an answer are you?” His junk rubbing hard back against that swell of a hand. 

“Not at all. Once I want something, I usually get it,” Sam murmured and with a flick of his wrist, he rubbed just the right way that Dean exploded in his pants and his vision whited out for a moment as his mouth went slack and he let out a pleasured sigh.

Sam leaned forward, kissing Dean on the corner of his mouth. It was silent for a long second as Dean gathered his thoughts and his body tingled all over, specifically the corner of his mouth. Not to mention his dick. “You know how most teenage boys harp on the fact that they got big johnnies?” 

Dean blinked, staring up at the truck's insides. “You gonna say what I think you're gonna say?”

Sam chuckles again, going on his back.

Dean doesn't know what possesses him but he reaches over and cups Sam's crotch. It's rock hard, easier to feel through his sweat pants. The physical touch through slightly damp fabric speaks volumes and Sam hisses. “I should take care of that.”

“We can wait,” Sam says, sliding his hand over Dean's giving it a light squeeze before pulling it off his privates. “I want you to come over. Meet my mom, see the dodger my dad left to me.”

“If I'm reading between the lines right...,” Dean said with a laugh, that was almost hysterical to his ears.

“Yeah, you are,” Sam said with a smile.

A comfortable silence settled over them and Dean somehow felt more content than he had in a long time despite his reservations.

\------------

He's nervous. Nervous as hell. What if Sam is some undercover kid who scopes out adults willing to bed the underage and then whisks away the bad man to jail no matter how many times he said no? What if his mom is part of this big conspiracy and let's her son get his kicks off that way? What if? _What if?_

He pulls into the drive way beside a compact blue economy car and realizes the house Sam lives in is ten times better than his cramped little apartment downtown. No matter how many times his parents try to convince him to come home and live with them again in their big house in the suburbs, he just can't give up his independence. 

He shuts off the engine, and thinks back to how he used to use cigarettes to calm down every now and again but realized it really wasn't for him. Right now he wishes he had one to take the edge off before he meets Mrs. Campbell and she somehow sees him as predator extraordinaire in the flesh. 

It's already dark out, the winter sun hiding behind the snow moon. The porch light flickers on and Dean turns his head to see Sam step out on the porch in his bare feet, thin green cotton shirt and drawstring black basketball shorts. He crosses his arms over his chest and they seem to stare at each other for an eternity before Sam smiles and turns his head, yelling back at someone. Dean presumes his mother. Two seconds later, there's a woman with long blond hair thrown up in a ponytail and she's smiling too, waving Dean over. 

Dean hardly ever feels embarrassed, once in a blue moon and right now he does with these two beckoning him to get the show on the road and come hang out with them. He takes a deep breath, not visibly but pockets his keys and steps out as he watches Mary retreat back in the house and Sam wait for him to come up on the porch.

Soon as he's up there, Sam grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and pulls him down for a seering kiss. Dean registers two things, this is their first official kiss with tongue and the exchanging of saliva and secondly the boy can seriously kiss. He wonders briefly if Sam has had other partners before him or the kid is just a natural. 

Sam sucks on his tongue as he pulls away, leaving Dean breathless and he grins up at him in this way that suggests that somehow they were met to meet. “Come on. Dinner is Italian sausage sandwiches and onion rings.”

Dean stares at him then laughs. “You know the way to my heart.”

“I've watched you eat everyday for almost a month and a half. I know what brings out your stomach arousal,” Sam said with a snort, as he grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him into the house. 

Dean's jacket is taken from him and promptly he's asked by Mary to take off his shoes. He slides into the island table stool and feels a bit out of place as Sam's mother busies herself around the kitchen, getting things prepared.

“Sam cooked it all,” Mary says conversationally.

“Did he now?,” Dean perks up, wondering why this woman doesn't want to maim him. 

“Yes, my kid knows his way around the kitchen and he thought the first time you ate at our house, it should be his cooking, not mine,” Mary said as she smiled kindly at him and slid the bowl of marinaded sausages onto the table and a pack of buns. 

“What? He afraid I might fall for dear old mom?,” Dean joked.

“Oh, no not at all. He had you pegged from the beginning as someone who wasn't interested in little omegas like me,” Mary said with a chuckle. 

Dean frowned. “How'd he figure that?”

“Your scent never changed around them. Only other alphas,” Mary said with a secretive smile as she winked. “Especially him.” 

Now was the time for embarrassment, his cheeks felt hot but he knew they wouldn't flame red. They never did. His embarrassment was only for him and him alone. “Little brat is too smart for his own good.”

Mary threw her head back and laughed as she settled a pitcher of pineapple juice on the table and dishes out paper plates. “Oh, I've always known that.”

That's when Sam decided to enter. “Always known what?”

Mary giggled. “Nothing, baby. Let's enjoy dinner. I want to get to know your boyfriend.”

“Mom...,” Sam almost whined, showing his age.

“Oh shush, you've been into him for awhile now and I can see he's into you. You're definitely on the path to boyfriendom after tonight,” Mary said in a chipper tone.

Sam ducked his head with a groan, and Dean's embarassment only furthered.

\----------

Dinner went off without a hitch. Mary was surprisingly funny. Telling Dean stories about her late husband that were pretty hilarious and even a few about his dad. It seemed they had grown insanely close since Mary moved here and Mary considered him her first ever male bestfriend. Something he had no clue his mother disapproved of, but if anything was right here, she probably had something to worry about.

When you have a mom, she's the most beautiful woman in the world to you but you can admit when other moms are prettier, not to mention much more fun and Mary was definitely full of fun. 

After dinner, she retreated upstairs and Dean was stuffed to the gills. Sam and him decided to laze out on the couch and watch a couple movies. Angels in the outfield and Fear.com were on the menu. 

But Sam wasn't having any of the movie watching despite Dean's protesting stomach, they were making out hot and heavy. Sam overtop of him as all his framed weight beared down and Dean had his hands firmly planted on his ass. Rutting against each other as Dean distantly wondered when Mary was going to pull out a shotgun and demand he got off her property.

It wasn't coming however, and Sam was kissing down his neck, groaning into his skin as their erections pressed together. Dean sighed, wondering how he was getting this after so many years of wanting and waiting for it to really happen. An alpha just for him. Someone who didn't care about the rules implemented in them because of nature order that didn't apply to everyone. 

Sam suddenly went into it with a frenzy with his lips attacking sensitive flesh underneath his earlobe and Dean gasped as Sam unbuttoned his jeans then stopped. “What?,” he groaned, not wanting to stop.

Sam licked his lips, eyes lust blown into murky black color. “We've got to get upstairs.”

Dean blinked, slightly dazed. “This is good.”

Sam shook his head, leaning forward to capture his lips and kiss him a little more senselessly with a shake of his head. “No, upstairs. I've got supplies up there.”

Dean blinked three times in quick session before it officially dawned on him. “Oh...oh... let's go.”

As Sam turned off the television, Dean was moving toward the stairs and Sam was right up behind him, every inch and step of the way as his hands glided underneath Dean's shirt and rode it up, brushing over his nipples and slightly warmed skin. He dropped off when they hit the top and took Dean's hand to pull him inside his room which was the first door they came across. 

Dean entered and was shocked by what he saw. Yes, there were posters, but they were of men and women who had an impact on the world. Geniuses and leaders. Inspiring quotes. On the desk by the window were Bobble heads of John F. Kennedy, Martin Luther King and Ghandi. Above his night stand was a picture of Harriet Tubman with a quote about freedom and slavery. “I uh...”

Sam pulled Dean close up against him. “Stop staring at my stuff. It'll only remind you of our age difference.” He was pulling at Dean's shirt, trying to drag it over his head. 

Dean complied and chuckled nervously. “No actually... I'm thinking about how we're worlds apart. When I was your age, it was race cars and rock bands. I didn't... I didn't think of all these inspirational people to look up to.” 

Sam dragged him down for a wet and sloppy kiss, then pulled back. “Dean. It doesn't change how I feel about you. No matter how different we are.” 

Dean licked the spit off his lips and found it both comforting and sexy. “Good point.”

Sam turned him around and pushed Dean back on the bed. Very nearly ripping the zipper off his jeans as he pulled them off his legs and threw them aside. Sam stood there, fully clothed himself and seemed to be appreciating Dean's body. Then he went the last stretch and slowly pulled off his boxers, letting the man's considerable swell of a dick spring forth and hitched a breath. “At the moment, I just want to be inside you but later, I'm going to show you much I love your cock.”

Dean's dick bobbed in reassurance of that promise, he breathed out slowly and nodded before sitting up. “You're not naked. I feel the naked loneliness, man.” 

Sam chuckled breathlessly before pulling his shirt over his head and discarding it. Dean reached forward and pulled at the drawstring of his shorts, and slowly undid them until he was pushing them off his hips and kissing the V of his flesh. Sam shivered underneath his lips and Dean allowed his cock to pop free, standing proudly and he wasn't ashamed to say, much bigger than his own. His knot was beautiful, thick, gorgeous but his cock stole the show.

“I just want to...fuck, want to show you how much I love your cock too,” Dean murmured, kissing the head as a little precum blurted onto his tongue. 

Sam groaned softly. “We'll take all the time in the world afterward.” Sam pushed him back on the bed with a heavy hand and then he was crawling between Dean's legs. Their cocks brushed together and their groans came in unison at the sensation of flesh on flesh. Sam was all over him, kissing, licking and biting at his skin. 

Dean was a slave to his ministrations as he let the younger man have a go at him. His hands grasped for purchase against his skin, sliding over the bare apples of his ass and squeezing tight as his legs came to wrap around his waist. Sam was sliding and crawling down between his flesh as Dean moaned and groaned, his nipples bitten and sucked. His stomach paid attention to with love. Sam's own stomach kept rubbing against his dick and he wanted more than anything to have that big cock in him, filling him and driving it home. 

 

“Sammy, much as I'm loving this... get it in me,” Dean demanded as he rubbed up against Sam's skin. 

Sam chuckled. “Sorry, sorry, just... I want to …,” he trailed off, crawling up Dean's body and opening the drawer to his night stand. Where Dean thought of the black woman who lead people to victory in obtaining their freedom and he wondered for a moment if Sam was liberating him in his secret search for sexual freedom to choose who he wanted to fuck and not who he had to fuck. 

“I know, I know,' Dean whispered, as he heard a cap pop off and something squirt into the open air. The next thing he knew, Sam was slithering like a snake back down and fingers were probing at his entrance. He wondered if this would hurt, how bad it would but in the end, all he cared about was having Sam inside him, pounding away at his prostate and showing him what it feels like to be wanted in the way you want to be wanted. 

Sam was careful at first, but Dean's breathy moans and pushing down on his probing fingers hurried him up. It wasn't long before Sam was slicking up his cock and pushing at Dean's entrance with his monstrous head. Dean hissed, squeezing his legs tighter around Sam's middle and Sam was panting softly, burying his head in Dean's neck. 

It was a long haul of stretch and burn, the home stretch was difficult but Dean took it all until they were ass to balls. Dean let out a sigh at finally being filled in a way that no Alpha was allowed to be filled. Supposed to be filled but it felt good, it felt right. Like everything it was supposed to be. 

Sam grunted, shifting a little and Dean kissed the side of his head. “You okay, baby?”

Sam nodded. “Fine, just, my first time. I might not last long.”

Dean wanted to die laughing. “We can train your stamina later.” 

Sam licked a stripe up Dean's neck and kissed the bottom of his earlobe before biting it a bit possessively. “I like the sound of that.” 

Dean smiled, feeling blissful as he pulled back a little and forced Sam's dick back inside him, causing the younger man to give a strangled groan. “You're allowed to move, Sammy.” 

“Fuck yes,” Sam said breathlessly as he pulled out slowly then slammed back in at an alarming speed, causing Dean to nearly shout. 

“Yeah, baby, come on, give it to me,” Dean murmured, urging Sam on as he kept up with the slow method and slamming back in and before long, he slamming in with unprecise movement. Going with his body's needs as he kept up a brutal pace and Dean was loving every minute of it as Sam hit his prostate with a powerful force to be reckoned with.

The sweat was slick between them and Sam was all but chewing on Dean's lips, kissing him like a fighter and lover combined. Dean held on for dear life, he didn't care about coming, at least not right now. Not with the ride of his life on the line but soon it came to him in the form of his prostate being brutalized one too many times and his mouth fell open in a shout as cum spurted from his cock. He had never come untouched before in his life and it was one hell of an experience.

Sam kept up the pace, grunting and groaning as their foreheads touched and then he was following after, only instead of coming right away. His knot started to inflat to an unbearable level and Dean had to sit there for a moment to situate himself to being filled so fully. He kept stretching and stretching and he groaned, a little in pain and pleasure. His dream realized.

“Okay?,' Sam breathed, kissing his abused lips softly. 

Dean nodded. “I expect there to be a stretch but this is crazy.”

Sam chuckled, kissing him on the nose. “We'll be locked for a little more than usual. With Omegas and Betas it can take up to an hour but research shows when Alphas have sex together, it can last two hours since we're not...”

Dean nodded. “I know, trust me, I do.”

Sam kept pumping him full of cum and then the boy was pulling them around to get comfortable. He positioned himself until he was able to get behind Dean and make them both comfortable. 

Sam's hand came to rest against Dean's chest, kissing the back of his neck. “You regretting anything?”

Dean reflected for a moment and decidingly... “Nah. Not even a little bit.”

“I'm glad,” Sam murmured, giving a soft moan as his dick jerked inside the other man. 

“I still can't believe your mom is cool with this,” Dean said, a little flabbergasted.

Sam laughed. “Shut up and enjoy it.” 

“Round two once you're done spraying nigrara falls in my ass?,” Dean asked with a sleepy smile.

“Definitely,” Sam murmured, sounding half asleep himself. 

Dean continued smiling until he drifted off to sleep. His last thought was in the form of a future with a boy who could give him exactly what he wanted, and it wasn't too early to say, he was definitely falling towards love.


End file.
